A Little Romance
by Kelcat
Summary: Nathaniel takes Anders to Amaranthine for a date, where more than one surprise awaits him.


This was written as a sort of sequel to "Misery Loves Company." I wrote it partly because I don't think there's nearly enough really _romantic _slash fics out there, but mainly I was just trying to see exactly how sweet and fluffly I could actually get my writing.

Originally a kink meme fill written during the Valentine's Day "fillathon," the prompt was: _Nathaniel/Anders on a date. The two are happy, in love, and in a relationship, and want to spend the day together exploring the city as a date. I want hand-holding, playing footsie, flirting, witty banter, and general fluffiness. Of course, if all this fluff ends up with them having hot sex in a back alley or in the comfort of their hotel room, well, *I* won't complain._

* * *

Anders woke to the feeling of something tickling his ear. He groaned and batted whatever it was away, burying his face in the pillow. Another tickle against his ear and another swat. "Geroff me, Pounce," he mumbled.

"Anders, wake up." That rich, gravelly voice sent shivers down Anders' spine. _Nathaniel_. Very few things could rouse Anders from sleep—he was not by nature a morning person—but the sound of his lover's voice was more than enough to pull him back from the Fade. He opened his eyes sleepily to the vision of the rogue stretched out next to him. Already dressed, unfortunately.

Smiling lazily, Anders reached out a hand to cup the back of Nathaniel's head and pulled him in for a warm kiss. "What are you doing up so early?" There was barely any light filtering in through the curtains so it couldn't be much past dawn. "And why are you waking me?"

Nathaniel returned the kiss, then nuzzled at Anders' neck. "I wanted to see if you'd like to go to Amaranthine with me today."

Anders hummed softly, leaning into the touch. "Didn't you just come back from there? Why do you need to go again?"

"I thought we could go there together." Nate's nuzzling had turned into gentle kisses.

"I don't really need any supplies, I'm stocked up on potion ingredients." He gasped when Nathaniel nipped at his neck.

Nate rested his forehead against Anders'. "Maker's breath Anders, for someone so smart you can be rather dense at times," he tempered the comment with a gentle smile and pulled back to look Anders in the eye. "I want to take you to Amaranthine. So we can spend time together," he sighed at Anders' uncomprehending look. "_Alone_."

Understanding finally dawned. "What, you mean like a…_date_?"

Nate nodded. "We haven't really had much time to be alone together, what with the new recruits and all. I thought it might be nice for us to go somewhere, just the two of us."

Anders grinned. "Sounds perfect."

"Good, then get ready," he got up from the bed, "if we leave right after breakfast we can be there by mid-afternoon."

Anders yawned and stretched. "And how are we going to manage that? Have you found some griffons that escaped extinction?"

Nate just smiled at him, one eyebrow raised.

"No! No way," Anders shook his head firmly, "I am not riding on one of those damn horses!"

"They're not that bad, Anders. Just because you fell off that one time—"

Anders glared at him. "You promised you would never bring that up again! It was bad enough that Velanna was there." He could tell that Nate was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, which made him glare even more.

A chuckle escaped Nate's lips and he came back over to the bed. He reached down to stroke a finger along Anders' cheek, and then in one quick movement tugged the covers completely off him. "Get up, Mage. Or I might just change my mind and take Oghren with me instead."

"You're evil, you know that?" Anders climbed out of bed and began rummaging in his wardrobe.

Nate grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace, devouring him with a kiss. "And yet you're still with me," he whispered in that delicious voice of his.

"You're just lucky you're good in bed," Anders grinned. He squeezed Nate's backside for emphasis before pulling away to get dressed. He smiled to himself when he heard Nate take a shaky breath.

"I swear Mage, you're going to be the death of me." He placed a quick kiss against the back of Anders' neck. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Anders dressed in blue robes—Nate's favorite color—and hurried down to the dining hall. After a quick breakfast he followed Nate to the stables, feet dragging just a little. It wasn't that he _hated_ horses, per se, it was more that horses hated him. The few times he had attempted to ride one had been disastrous, to say the least.

But Nathaniel loved to ride, and Anders certainly wasn't going to deny him something he enjoyed. Plus, he had a feeling Nate had something planned for him in Amaranthine and he was eager to see what it was.

oOoOo

The journey to Amaranthine was thankfully uneventful, Anders actually managing to stay on his horse the entire time. Nathaniel took care of stabling the horses while Anders entertained the hostler's daughter with a few well-placed but harmless spells.

He stopped lobbing fireballs at a nearby stone wall after Nathaniel cast him a disapproving look. Anders stood from where he had been crouching next to the little girl. "Sorry," he said, with a sheepish grin. Nate just rolled his eyes and continued to the city gate, Anders jogging to catch up.

They waved to Constable Aidan as they passed through the gate, and Anders paused a moment to look around. "It's actually been a while since I've been here, the city looks so different."

It had been several months since the siege, and the city was slowly being repaired. Surprisingly enough the population had started growing again and the streets were crowded. All of the construction needed to rebuild the city had created plenty of new jobs, and now that the Pilgrim's Path was safe again more and more merchants were streaming in.

The Commander's actions during the siege had helped as well. At great cost to the Keep the Commander had insisted on doing everything they could to save the citizens of Amaranthine. Many were surprised that an Orlesian would go to such lengths to save Fereldans, and her actions had earned the trust of the many survivors—enough that they sent word to friends and family that they would be safer living within the city than in the open countryside, where there were still not enough soldiers to protect them.

The market area was crowded with several new stalls and Anders was enjoying wandering through them, browsing through their wares. Nathaniel seemed content to just follow Anders, occasionally pausing to look at various weapons on display.

Nate seemed to be somewhat distracted and after a while spent browsing he tugged at Anders' sleeve. "I'll be right back, I need to…check on something." Anders raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, knowing that Nate wouldn't give up his secret until he was ready to. Nate squeezed Anders' hand briefly before setting off towards the other side of the city.

One of the new stalls caught Anders' eye, or rather the curious item on display did. "What in Andraste's name is that?" he pointed to a golden cage hanging from the roof of the stall.

The tiny, wizened woman standing behind the counter scowled at him. "It's a basilisk, ain't it."

Anders examined the pitiful mass of feathers that looked to him like a deformed rooster. "No it's not. Basilisks have serpent bodies."

"It _has_ got a serpent body!" The old woman gestured to the back end of the creature.

"What, you mean that rubbery thing sticking out the back?" He peered closer at the object, "It's not even attached!"

The woman glared at him. "It is too!"

Anders shook his head, "It's glued on, look it's starting to fall off."

"It's molting, they do that you know."

"Then why's it still got feathers?"

The woman scowled a bit before lowering her voice. "Look, I gots these lyrium potions…I'll sell 'em to you for half price."

"Wow!" Anders exclaimed suddenly, "what an _amazing_ looking basilisk!"

Nathaniel reappeared at Anders' side. "What are you up to? And what's that thing in the cage?"

Anders scoffed at him. "It's a basilisk, of course."

Nate looked a bit dubious. "Bits of it seem to be falling off."

"It's molting," Anders said hurriedly, "I need some money, this _lovely _woman's got a surplus of lyrium potions that she's selling at a discount." Nate looked as if he was going to say something, but he just shook his head and brought out his coin purse.

As Anders was paying for the potions he was surprised to feel an arm slip around his waist. He looked over at Nathaniel, who just smiled at him. Anders grinned as they left the stall, Nate's arm still around him. While they had never kept their relationship a secret, Nathaniel was not one to show affection in front of others—he saved such intimacies for their bedroom. Anders wondered at Nate's sudden change, but decided not to think too hard about it and just enjoy the feeling of being close to him.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Nathaniel steered them towards one of the stairways that led up to the battlements topping the city walls.

"So, is this my surprise?" Anders asked teasingly.

Nate raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I have a surprise for you?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you've been acting secretive all day?" He bumped against Nate's shoulder playfully.

Nate laughed. "Am I really that transparent?" He shook his head, smiling. "No, this is not your surprise. I just thought we could watch the sunset together—you get a better view from up here."

Taking Anders' hand he led them along the western walkway and paused near the city's southern gate.

Anders had to agree that the view was incredible. It was late afternoon, so the sun was just starting to set. Looking through the trees that speckled this portion of the city Anders watched as the sky turned from pale blue to orange, with streaks of pink and gold mixed in with the white clouds.

He leaned against the stone wall, marveling at the sight. He felt movement behind him as Nathaniel came up and wrapped his arms around Anders' waist, pressing the two of them together.

Letting out a sigh of contentment Anders leaned back into Nate's embrace. "It really is beautiful," he said, "these were the types of things I missed when I was locked up in that damned tower."

Nate made a curious noise. "Didn't they have windows in the tower?"

"Oh, there were a few—up high. But we learned to stop looking out of them after a while," he frowned slightly, "it's too hard to look at something that you know you can never have."

Nate nuzzled Anders' cheek. "I can understand that."

Anders laughed lightly. "You know, everyone thought I was crazy for trying to escape so many times. But it was always worth it, even though I kept getting caught. Just to be able to stand outside and feel…" he gestured to their surroundings, unable to put his feelings to words, "…all of this." He turned his head towards Nate. "Does that make any sense?"

Nate nodded. "It does, and I'm truly honored that you let me share in this with you."

Anders turned in Nate's arms and looked at him questioningly. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Nathaniel?"

Nate looked at him questioningly.

Anders smiled. "Nate, I could spend a good hour or two listing all of the wonderful qualities you possess." Nate chuckled at that. "But…being romantic isn't one of them."

Nate raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't think I'm romantic?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Anders hastened to explain, "it's just...you're more…_practical_ than romantic. Like with gifts and such."

"You didn't like the boots I got you?" Nate bit at his lower lip.

"No, I did, _really_. They're very sturdy…and practical." He smiled at Nate. "But the whole time we've been here today, you've been completely impractical. You haven't bought any supplies since we've gotten here, haven't tried to do any odd jobs. You really _did_ bring me here just to be with me."

"I told you that." Nate chastised.

Anders smiled and wound his hands around the back of Nate's neck. "I know, but for someone as sensible as you usually are, being so romantic is a nice change."

"Well, perhaps I've finally realized I have someone worth being romantic for." Nate smiled warmly, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Anders' ear.

"Oh?" Anders smiled playfully. "And who would that be?"

Nate snorted. "Garavel," he said, his eyes filled with mirth. "He's very fetching in that armor he wears."

Anders scowled at him. "Not funny."

Nate smiled as he bent his head towards Anders and brushed their lips together. "Who do you think, Mage? There's no one else in all of Thedas I would rather be with right now than you."

Anders felt something inside him flutter at those words. Cradling the back of Nate's head he pulled the man down into a kiss, slowly deepening it until they were both panting.

"Are you hungry?" Nate asked.

Anders laughed, "Of course! Aren't Grey Wardens always hungry?"

Nate chuckled at that. "True enough. Let's go to the Inn, I have a…surprise for you."

"Ha! I knew it!" Anders grinned.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're very smart. Now, come on."

They wound their way through the city towards the Crown and Lion, hands linked the entire time. Once they got there, instead of heading to one of the vacant tables in the main room Nate headed for the stairs leading to the rooms.

"I thought we were going to have dinner," Anders said, amused, "but if you'd rather have dessert first…"

Nate chuckled. "We _are_ having dinner. I had them set something up in a room for us."

Nate opened the door to the nearest room and ushered Anders inside. Anders stopped just inside the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him. The room, instead of being lit by the usual harsh lamps, was dotted with tapered candles, casting everything in a soft glow.

A table had been placed at one side of the room and was laden with food of all varieties, including—

"Steak and potatoes!" Anders exclaimed delightedly. He turned towards Nate, grinning. "You remembered."

Nate returned the smile. "And not a bowl of chicken soup in sight."

Anders plopped down at the table where he wasted no time piling his plate high with food, barely noticing when Nate joined him. They ate in the busy silence of two Grey Wardens engaged in the serious business of sating their near-bottomless appetites.

Once the majority of the food had been demolished Anders settled back in his chair with a contented sigh. "I think those were probably the most delicious potatoes I have ever had in my entire life."

Nate chuckled at that. "I figured as much, seeing as how you had _four_ helpings."

"I can't help it, I like potatoes."

Smiling, Nate laced his fingers with Anders'. "So, are you ready for dessert?"

Anders grinned and leaned forward. "Of course." He watched as Nate reached for a previously unnoticed covered plate on the side of the table. Removing the lid revealed several plump strawberries surrounding a small bowl of thick, whipped cream. Anders raised an eyebrow. "Ah. And here I thought 'dessert' was a clever euphemism for sex."

Nate smirked as he tugged Anders towards him until he was sitting in the rogue's lap, straddling his legs. One arm curled around Anders' waist, Nate reached around him and picked up a strawberry, dunking it in the thick cream.

He brought the treat to Anders' mouth who bit into it with relish, eyes closed to savor the taste. "Mmm."

Nate quirked an eyebrow. "Good?"

Anders nodded. "Want a taste?" Nate's eyes filled with desire as he nodded. Anders leaned forward and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Nate's mouth. Nate responded eagerly, licking at Anders' juice-stained lips. He let out a low moan when Anders finally pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"You know," said Anders turning towards the table, "the cream's really the best part." He dipped his finger into the bowl, scooping up a dollop of cream. Before he could bring the finger to his mouth, Nate grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand towards him, closing his lips around the cream-covered digit and sucking on it. Ander moaned softly as Nate swirled his tongue around his fingertip.

Nate continued suckling Anders' finger for a few moments more before withdrawing it. "You're right," he murmured, smiling.

Anders grinned wickedly as a sudden thought struck him. He grabbed at Nathaniel's shirt and began tugging it off. Nate looked at him quizzically but didn't say anything, merely raising his arms as Anders tugged at the fabric.

Shirt successfully removed, Anders moved the bowl nearer the edge of the table before sliding from Nate's lap and kneeling on the floor. He scooped up another dollop of cream and traced a white circle around one of Nate's nipples.

He heard Nate's breath catch as he darted his tongue out, lapping up the sweet confection. He began sucking on Nate's nipple, biting gently at the bud caught between his teeth.

"_Maker_!" Nate gasped as Anders moved his attention to the other nipple, dotting it with cream before laving it with his tongue. Nate tugged at the tie binding Anders' hair, pulling it free and tangling the fingers of both hands in his loosened mane. Pressed up against Nate as he was, Anders could feel the bulge forming in Nate's breeches and he began massaging it as he traced the muscles of the rogue's abdomen with his lips.

Nate tightened his fingers in Anders' hair as he pulled the mage up straighter, crushing their lips together fiercely. He stood from his chair and pulled Anders to his feet, practically dragging him to the bed.

Bed successfully reached Nate quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothing while Anders worked at the laces of his robes. Nate pulled him into a kiss before he had even gotten the first knot loosened. He didn't bother with the rest, instead wrapping his arms around the back of Nate's neck and letting him finish undressing him.

Once they were both naked Nate gently pushed Anders backwards onto the bed before stretching out next to him. The hunger that Anders had seen in Nate's eyes was still there, but controlled now as Nate propped himself up on one elbow and slowly ran his hand over Anders' body. Fingers trailed across his chest, arms, and thighs as Anders pulled him down into a tender kiss.

The kiss deepened as Nate's hand came to rest on Anders' hardened length and began slowly stroking it. Anders moaned as he arched up into Nate's touch. Anders' hands moved to Nate's back and pulled him in closer, wanting to feel the rogue's smooth, hot skin against his own.

"Nathaniel," he whispered wantingly as Nate continued stroking him, "please, I _need you_."

He almost groaned when Nate's hand left his body. He felt the bed shift as Nate went to retrieve the bottle of oil he had brought with him. When Nate returned to the bed he stretched out on top of Anders, running his hands along the mage's flanks.

Nate flicked his tongue briefly against Anders' lips before moving to nibble along his jaw line and press kisses against his neck. He slowly worked his way down Anders' body, licking and nipping at every bit of flesh he encountered along the way until he reached Anders' erection.

Smiling evilly up at Anders, Nate lowered his head toward Anders' groin before moving his head to the side at the last moment. Anders let out a cry of pleasure as Nate nipped hard at the sensitive flesh of his thigh. Anders figured this was Nate's way of paying him back for teasing him with the whipped cream.

After suckling on the flesh of his thigh long enough to leave a dark red bruise Nate finally turned his attention to Anders' erection, wrapping his lips around the tip. Anders couldn't stop himself from bucking up into that warm wetness and Nate glanced sharply up at him before pinning his hips to the bed with his hands.

Nate spent several long moments sucking on just the tip of Anders' erection, and Anders feared he was going to peak from sheer anticipation alone. He tightened one hand in Nate's silky dark hair, trying to urge the rogue to take more of him into his mouth. Nate finally obliged him, sliding his lips over Anders' hardness and taking in as much of his length as he was able to.

Nate released one of Anders' hips and used the hand to compliment his ministrations, stroking the exposed portion of Anders' erection. Anders moaned with pleasure, watching as Nate bobbed his head up and down. He finally cried out with his climax, panting as Nate swallowed every drop of his release.

Gasping for breath, Anders welcomed Nate into his embrace when the rogue stretched back up to capture his mouth in a deep kiss, savoring the salty taste of himself on his lover's tongue. When Nate picked up the bottle of oil he had placed on the bed beside them Anders plucked it out of his hand. With Nate watching him Anders coated his fingers with the oil before pressing one digit into himself.

Nate's eyes were burning with desire as he watched Anders prepare himself. Pushing a second finger into his entrance to join the first, Anders moaned loudly as he thrust his fingers in and out, watching the pleasure play across Nate's features.

Fully stretched, Anders poured more oil into the palm of his hand, smoothing it over Nate's erection. Nate leaned forward, nudging against Anders' entrance before slowly sliding in, inch by inch. When he was completely seated inside, Nate paused to stare into Anders' eyes. As delicious as it felt when Nathaniel made love to him, this was the moment that Anders savored the most. This one shared moment where it felt as if the two of them were joined in a way that Anders couldn't even put into words. It was more than physical—with Nate everything was always…_more._

Anders moaned as Nate finally broke eye contact and began to move. He lost himself in the exquisite feeling of Nate sliding in and out. The rhythm Nate set was perfect—slow, firm thrusts that had Anders moaning his name over and over again.

Soon, too soon, his moans turned into high-pitched whines punctuated by short gasps as he felt himself nearing the edge again. Wrapping his legs around Nate's thighs Anders thrust himself up, urging Nate deeper. He cried out as he felt Nate brush against that spot inside of him at the exact same moment that he began stroking Anders' length.

"Nate, oh _Nate_, _Maker! Nate…Nate!" _Anders' cries grew hoarse as he came, spilling himself into Nate's hand. With the blood no longer rushing through his ears he could hear Nate's groans of pleasure and one last loud gasp as he reached his own orgasm.

Anders groaned as he felt Nate pull out of him and lay back onto the bed. Summoning the last of his strength, Anders turned onto his side and draped himself across Nate's chest, resting his head on the rogue's shoulder. They lay there unmoving as their breathing slowly evened, nuzzling into each other's touch.

oOoOo

Sometime later Anders watched as Nate fiddled with the worn gold ring on his right finger. One arm still draped around Anders, Nate used his thumb to rotate the ring around and around. It was a habit Nate had apparently picked up long before the two of them had gotten together, and it usually meant Nate was thinking about something serious.

"Something wrong?" Anders asked gently.

His words seemed to startle Nate out of his thoughts. "No, nothing," he smiled at Anders reassuringly. His gaze returned to the ring. "Delilah gave this to me when she was a child. I started wearing it when I was sent to the Free Marches," he smiled softly, lost in his memories, "it brought me…comfort. Of a sort."

He turned his attention back to Anders, looking at him with a strange expression on his face. "Wearing it made me feel as if…as if the people I cared about—the people I loved—would always be with me, no matter where I was."

Anders smiled at that. "That's a nice sentiment."

Removing his arm from around Anders' waist Nate looked again at the ring before pulling it off of his finger. He took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for something. "I was wondering if maybe…" he paused, "I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to…wear it."

Anders felt as if his heart had stopped. For perhaps the first time in his life he was truly and utterly speechless. He knew how much the trinket meant to Nate, and for him to ask Anders to wear it…

Nate reached out and brushed his knuckles against Anders' cheek. "All of this," he gestured around the room, "the dinner and the candles, even watching the sunset. I did all of this because I wanted to tell you something."

Nate leaned forward and brushed his lips against Anders' before pulling back again. "You know I'm no good at talking about these things." Anders bit at his lower lip and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

After a moment Nate continued. "But I want—I _need_—to tell you," he smiled softly, "I love you, Anders."

Anders cleared his throat quietly, a prickling feeling behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut for a brief moment before opening them again to look at Nate. "I love you, too," he finally whispered.

Nate flashed the most beautiful smile Anders had ever seen before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Long moments later they finally parted for breath. "So," Nate held the ring out to Anders, "would you wear this? For me?"

Anders couldn't help but issue one of his witty responses. "Is this a proposal then?" he asked, half-teasingly.

Nate smiled at him. "More like…a promise."

Anders looked at him questioningly. "And what is it you're promising?"

Nate leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Everything."

A tear finally slipped from the corner of Anders' eye as he took the ring out of Nate's hand, wrapping the rogue into a tight hug as he repeated that perfect word again in his mind. _Everything._


End file.
